A Tale of the Desert Rose
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine. Written for Rosebird Week 2019 Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series.
1. Birds in a Storm

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

Day 1 is First Encounter!

* * *

**Birds in a Storm  
**

There was a lot that Raven was upset about - the Knights of the Vale 'rescuing' her was certainly the root cause of it all, but right now her primary frustration was being forced to sit in a damn carriage while Qrow got to ride a horse.

"Lady Branwen," a knock sounded on the carriage door. Raven glared at it. "We've arrived, my lady." Raven huffed, but refused to move from her seat. Eventually, they sent Qrow and he just threw the door open.

"Come on, the sooner you get out of the carriage the sooner you can get out of that dress." Qrow was grinning at her, highly amused as he helped her fumble through the carriage door.

They'd taken her breeches away and had two soft spoken maids guilt her into a dress so outrageous she couldn't even walk. Qrow, she noticed, was still permitted his regular clothes. Damn the Vale and it's moronic gender roles.

"Welcome, Lady Branwen." The Lord that greeted her wore spectacles and a suit nearly as fanciful as her dress. He still got pants though, so Raven scowled. The man turned to Qrow, "Mister Branwen."

And wasn't that just the worst of it?

The knights of the Vale would have been perfectly happy to place her brother on their father's seat - no matter that he'd been raised by the same 'barbaric' hill tribe as she was - but she was the elder twin. The Targaryen Queens had done away with patrilineal primogeniture ages ago and the Vale had struggled more than most with the order.

"Welcome to Storm's End." Raven tuned back into the lord's greeting. He was smiling, arms spread wide. Qrow nudged her.

"I'd rather be home," Raven eyed the knights around them warily, before bowing her head slightly to the storm lord, "But I appreciate your hospitality nonetheless." She didn't use his title. One of the knights, the captain who'd been her jailer for this whole trip, stepped forward to apologize.

The Lord of Storm's End raised a hand and the captain quieted, "I hope you will be happy here, Raven. In time."

Ozpin was officially her favorite lord. Raven smiled. Beside her, Qrow was grinning mockingly at the captain.

-.-.-

The Knights of the Vale departed the next morning. The Branwen twins were officially the wards of Lord Pine of Storm's End. He was charged with undoing all the damage done to them by the hill tribes.

Qrow had made a crude gesture behind the captain's back when he said that. Raven had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The only one who seemed to notice was Ozpin's other ward, who was stifling her own giggles across the hall.

Raven's brow raised as she watched the girl. She was wearing a full cloak, when she followed Ozpin out of the room it swirled behind her to rise up like a cloud.

Summer Rose of Dorne. She recalled the knights talking disparagingly about the free spirited princess.

"You can stop ogling the girl anytime now." Qrow coughed to cover his laugh. Raven elbowed him in the stomach and he started coughing for real.

-.-.-

With the Vale bastards gone, Raven stole half of Qrow's breeches to wear for her lessons. When she plopped into her seat in the library, the Septa eyed her bottoms with a furrowed brow.

"Lord Pine has said that Raven may wear what she wishes outside of proper events," Summer spoke before Raven or the Septa could. Her fingers worked her needle through her embroidery even as her eyes focused on the Septa.

Raven watched as the Septa flinched beneath the silver gaze. With a huff, she handed Raven a book on the history of the seven kingdoms, "You'll be focusing on history and etiquette, my lady. This should help you get started."

"She's a bit of a stick in the mud," Summer whispered once the septa left. Raven found herself mirroring her smile.

"I hadn't noticed," Raven drawled, earning herself a laugh from the Dornish girl.

Summer leaned closer, "Just wait till we do sums with Goodwitch, she'll take one look at those grubby things and have you sent to the tailor." Her lips were quirked up conspicuously.

"Is that…suppose to be a good thing?" Raven raised a brow. Summer raised her embroidery in answer. A knight with golden flowing locks holding scales was surrounded by dazzling purple flowers.

"If you're going to wear pants, Raven, they should be your own."

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Calloused Hands and Soft Lips

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

Day 2 is First Kiss!

* * *

**Calloused Hands and Soft Lips  
**

Summer Rose had incredibly soft skin. Raven discovered this by taking full advantage of every casual touch between the two. This was also how she discovered that there was an exception to this softness - Summer's hands had callouses from years of sword training and riding horses.

"My mother wanted my sister and I to have every skill in our arsenal," Summer explained one night as she taught Raven how to dance. Her hands settled on Raven's hips, "There's more ways to fight than with a sword though."

Raven frowned at her feet as Summer led her through the sequence a third time, "You mean diplomacy?"

"And subterfuge," Summer nodded. She brought her hand up to Raven's chin to force her head up. "No looking at your feet."

"How does embroidery help you fight?" Raven scrunched up her face as she thought of Summer's near constant sewing.

The Dornishwoman laughed, "Do people notice me when I'm sewing, Raven?" Raven blinked. The answer was no. She did, of course, but she was always noticing Summer. "Think of all the things you can learn if no one notices you."

"That's..." Raven's feet paused, "That's sad, Summer." Silver eyes froze on her face. "I understand gathering secrets, observing your enemies, but this is suppose to be a home for you."

"That's a nice sentiment," Summer laughed, a dark and humorless laugh that sent a cold shiver up Raven's spine. "My home was Sunspear, but my duty is to defend it."

Raven's hands dropped from Summer's shoulder, "How does fostering in Storm's End defend your home?" Summer quirked her head, "Dorne has a tumultuous history with the Stormlands?"

"Indeed it does," Summer smiled. Her long hair fell forward as she nodded, "And with the Reach, where my sister was fostered before our mother died."

"Dornish Roses really do have the sharpest thorns, huh?"

Summer's smile softened at the sentiment and Raven swooped in to kiss her before her brain could stop her. It started chaste, lips pressed against lips. Summer was the one who deepened it, opening her mouth and tilting her head just so.

It turned out, Summer's lips were even softer than the rest of her.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	3. Ships in the Bay

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

* * *

**Ships in the Bay  
**

Raven was surprised to find she enjoyed living near the oceans. The only thing she remembered from the Eeyrie was mountains and wind. Add in some chilling cold nights and that covered living with the Hill Tribes of the Vale just as well.

"Salt water will do nothing for that rat's nest you call hair," Qrow quipped as he plopped onto the sand beside his sister.

Raven shoved him over, "Better than a crow's nest." Qrow chuckled under his breath. Raven's lips quirked up.

The wind sent mist flying into her face. Raven blinked the water out of her eyes and focused on the ships entering Shipbreaker's Bay. Summer had taught her how to identify their origins - three from Essos, one from Dorne, another from Bravos.

"You got that look like you're gonna do something stupid," Qrow leaned back on his palms, eyes tracking the same ships as she was.

"You should know, that's what you face looks like all the time." Qrow gave his sister a shrewd look. Her voice had no bite to it. Raven sighed, turned her head to look at her brother, " If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Qrow raised a brow, "I don't know. Here's fine, I suppose." Raven shoved him again. With his head in the sand and eyes on the sky Qrow puckered his lips, "North."

"Why?" Raven looked back at him, eyes scrunched together, "We've never been there."

Qrow blushed, "Nah, but we met someone from there once though." Qrow sat up, ruffled the back of his head to rid his hair of sand. He shrugged under his sister's gaze, "I kinda liked him."

"The captain's squire, really?" Raven sighed. The Ironwoods of Karhold were northern bannerman, loyal and true and blah blah blah. Raven had tuned Goodwitch out half-way through her lecture.

She knew they didn't come south much though. The North was self-sufficient. They traded some, for excess food mostly.

"James came south to become a knight," Qrow told her as he leaned forward, over his knees. "They don't have knights in the north."

Raven nodded, "But he'll go back after, won't he?" Qrow shrugged.

"He's in the Vale for now, might be he'll stay, if he's gotta reason." Qrow sniffed, eyes lingering on the sand as he started to draw figures with his finger.

"If you were the Lord of the Vale perhaps?" Raven knocked her shoulder with his. Qrow snorted, then looked up into her eyes. Red met red and Qrow's mouth dropped open. "It's just a thought.

Raven looked away first, back at the ships. The one from Bravos was the biggest.

-.-.-

Summer sighed beneath her touch and Raven drew her hand down over her abdomen slowly to prolong the noise. A splash to the face told her Summer knew exactly what she was doing.

"The maids have eyes, ya know?" Summer raised a brow. Her mouth went crooked as she tried not to smile.

Raven shrugged, "And I've got a dagger in my boot." Summer held a hand to her mouth as she laughed.

"So, Bravos?" Summer prodded as she stood from the bath. Raven helped her dry off before she slipped into a dressing gown as thin as air. "I know a man, first mate on the Yellow Dragon."

Summer stepped closer to Raven, her fingers slid over the button of her blouse. "And you're sure?" Raven placed her hands on her shoulders. "It would be a while before you could return to Dorne."

"My sister will understand," Summer smiled as she cupped Raven's face. She pulled her down to kiss, once, twice, brief pecks before the maids returned.

"Then let's talk to your friend on the Yellow Dragon."

-.-.-

Ozpin sat in his solar, checking over sums with a frown on his face. It was, of course, Glynda who burst through his door. The maester stuttered out an apology as he followed in behind her.

"The Princess of Dorne is dead." Glynda wasted no time. "She and her baby died in childbirth." Ozpin dropped his papers and stood.

"Does Summer know?"

Glynda shook her head, "Thr maester of Sunspear sent letters to all the high lords and Queen Salem." She held up another, still sealed. "This was sent for Summer."

Ozpin recognized the handwriting as that of Everly Rose. The now-late Princess of Dorne.

-.-.-

"Qrow!"

Summer stopped him the hallway with tears on her face. His eyes went wide, "Aren't you suppose to be-"

"My sister is dead." Summer took a breath, her whole body heaved with her chest. "I'm the last Rose left, so I'll be returning to Sunspeare in the morning."

Qrow blinked at her, nodded. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because…" Summer's voice faltered and she shook her head. "I promised my mother. My duty to Dorne must come first."

"You want me to tell her, don't you?"

Summer gasped out a sob and nodded. She turned away, back to her rooms before he could responded. Qrow watched her go, watched her shoulders tremble.

It was a short ride down to the docks, but Qrow still rode fast. He found his sister exactly where he'd left her only a few hours ago. Raven's eyebrow quirked up.

"Did you forget something, little brother?" Raven was standing on the deck of the Yellow Dragon. She leaned over thehill, smiling down at him. Qrow tried to memorize that smile before he spoke.

"She's not coming, Rae," Qrow called up to her. The smile fell. "She's to return to Dorne tomorrow, for her sister's funeral."

Raven's eyes fluttered for a moment and then she looked away, "And her duty is always to Dorne. First and foremost."

"You don't have to go-" Raven shoved off the hull before he finished speaking. Qrow called her name a few times, but she didn't come back.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	4. The Silence and The Storm

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

Day 4 was Confession.

* * *

**The Silence and The Storm  
**

Sunspear is different than Summer remembered it. It was still sunny, still breezy, still full of people from all over Dorne and Essos and the Summer Isles. It was still beautiful.

It was just too quiet.

"My lady," a maid set her food and wine on the desk. Summer forced a smile, nodding her thanks as the woman departed.

This was her mother's solar. Her sister's desk. There were unfinished letters and sheets of sums in the curly handwriting.

Everly's words jumped off the pages just as Everly use to jump from windows. Vibrant and joyful and…

Summer brushed tears from her eyes before they could fall. She dipped her quill in ink and pulled the proposed trade agreements with Highgarden close. She finished each of her sister's letters. Marked them closed with her ring.

The Dornish Rose. She traced the symbol in the wax.

Another servant appeared. Summer handed them the letters, "For the Maester to send out." The servant disappeared just as quickly as they'd come, sinking back into the silence.

Summer stood. With a roll of her shoulders she walked towards the window. There was no glass here as there was in Storm's End. Just a long rectangle cut from the stone. Summer settled a hand on either side of it.

There was nothing below her. By design, this side of the castle looked out of the desert. It was a straight drop from every window into the sand. This solar was at the top of a tower, far from the ground.

Summer drew in a breath, pushed at her diagram, and then screamed out the window. The sand swallowed it up. When Summer slid to the floor on her knees, breathing heavily, she could still feel the scream ringing around her head.

-.-.-

Two Years Later

The storm waged heavily outside. Waves crashed on the hull in rapid succession. Raven was curled up in her bunk with Yang resting on her chest. There were sailors snoozing in bunks beside her. Raven would give almost anything for the crackling of a fire oland the humming of a…

Yang squirmed, tiny and fussy with her face scrunched up as she burrowed against Raven's chest. Raven slid her fingers through the baby's thin hair as she stood to leave the room. Yang continued to fuss even as Raven sat down on the deck.

The waves tossed and turned and Yang let out a scream. She didn't calm until Tai approached. A single touch from her father and Yang was soothed. Raven scowled at him, "It must be nice to be her favorite."

"It is," Tai's grin split his face. He bent down to kiss Yang's forehead. "But baby's are also just intuitive, Rae." Raven raised a brow. "She can tell you're not happy and responds."

Raven turned her head to watch the waves cresting over the hull. Water spilled across the deck.

"I've never been to Dorne." Raven's head snapped back to look at Tai. He looked at Raven through his eye lashes, "You got on this boat to run away with a lover, Rae. I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me," Raven teased. There was no bite to her words though and Tai lay a hand on her cheek. "You'd really go to Dorne with me?"

Tai smiled, leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Someone's gotta watch out for you while you woo your Princess." He stood back and nodded towards the stairs, "You should get back inside, we're about to enter the bay."

"Thank you," Raven called out as she did as he suggested. The snoring was less annoying as she lay back in her bunk. She found herself humming a familiar tune. Yang sighed in her sleep.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	5. A Dornish Sunset

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

Day 4 was Beacon Ball.

* * *

**A Dornish Sunset  
**

The Lords and Ladies of Dorne are generally more progressive than the rest of Westeros. It's something Summer takes great pride in. But even they start to drop hints when their Princess goes unmarried and heirless for two years.

Summer tries not to let it bother her - her sister had died trying to give Sunspear an heir. Everyone was understandably skittish about a succession crisis. Summer included even.

A damn suitor market was not what she had in mind for a solution.

"It's a ball, my lady, nothing nearly so nefarious." Lady Sienna rolled her eyes openly as Summer huffed. "The time of mourning has passed, your people need something joyful, something to celebrate."

"The anniversary of Queen's Salem's coronation is good enough reason to drink and be merry then?" Summer raised a brow. The other woman's ears quirked, but she remained silent. "Alright then."

She could be merry. She could be joyful.

Or she could fake it. Summer stared down at the gardens, watched the children splashing and laughing.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss today, Sienna?" Summer looked back at her friend over her shoulder. Sienna had not stood or made even a single move towards the door.

"You received a letter, my lady." Sienna held a beat up envelope with Summer's name scrawled on the front.

Summer's face scrunched up, "Why would the Maester bring that to-"

"It was delivered by hand, Summer." Sienna did not offer it forward. "A woman with red eyes refused to give it to anyone without a title so the guards came to me."

Raven.

The name escaped her lips unbridled and Sienna pursed her lips.

"She didn't tell me her name, but…yes."

Summer stepped forward and snatched the letter from Sienna's hand. She drank in Raven's short message like a drowning woman.

"I need you to do something for me, Sienna."

-.-.-

Tai watched Raven pace their small room at the inn in Sunspear with waning amusement. Yang was on the floor at her feet, a couple of toys in hand.

"You don't have to go." Tai reminded her for the third time. Raven scowled just as she had the twice before.

"I'm not going to cowar from these pompous lords!"

Tai chuckled, "Now how do you know they're pompous?" Raven stopped pacing to glare at him. "You haven't met them yet." He sat up on the bed, "And if you and Summer get back together, you'd sort of be their liege lady."

Raven's nose wrinkled and she continued to pace.

-.-.-

Summer noticed her as soon as she stepped into the hall. And not just because her seat was elevated above the floor.

Raven drew the eyes of the whole room with her beauty and her leather armor. It was black and red, dyed specially years before. It was the last gift Summer had given her before…

"You gonna drool at her all night or actually go talk to her?" Sienna leaned over to drawl, not unkindly, in her ear. Summer flushed and her back straightened.

Across the room, Raven's eyes lifted to meet Summer's gaze. A flutter rose up Summer's chest as the red held her in place. She felt herself rise from her seat, but did not remember deciding to do that.

"It's nice to see you again, Raven." Summer breathed when she found herself standing before the taller woman. Raven's lips quirked at the softness of her words.

Raven made a show of looking around the room, "Dorne's not so bad as I imagined." Summer's smile split her face. "You wouldn't mind if I hung around a while, would you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Summer took Raven's hand in hers. The crowds of people disappeared from her mind. All she saw were eyes the same color as a Dornish sunset.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	6. A Makeshift Tribe

The Branwens are sent to Storm's End as wards after being 'rescued' from the Hill Tribes of the Vale. Summer - a princess of Dorne - is also being fostered with Lord Ozpin Pine.

Written for Rosebird Week 2019

Also a part of my A Song of Semblance and Shards series. The characters of RWBY in the world of Westeros, with semblances and grimms and the inescapable fight between Ozpin and Salem all accounted for.

Day 6 was Meet the Tribe

* * *

**A Makeshift Tribe  
**

Qrow had expected his trip to Sunspear to be…less crowded. He'd brought Ser James with him, for protection on the road. This trip was mostly to reunite with his sister and meet his niece. He hadn't expected there to be two. Or for Taiyang to be visiting. And he had zero idea who this Sienna person was that was sitting on Tai's lap.

"Please explain," Qrow looked at Raven expectantly as The blonde blur that was Yang started pulling on Jimmy's arm.

"You have to meet my little sister!" She squawked, jumping up and down as she led the knight away.

Raven watched it all with a twinkle in her eye, "I took the long way round." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Tai and I have never been romantic, you know that."

"I believe the words you used in your letter were 'a means to an end' and 'unofficial alliance.'" Qrow drawled, rolling his neck as he took in the room.

Summer was the only one absent from Summer's solar. Tai and Sienna were 'supervising' as Yang 'defended' Ruby's bassinet. Jimmy was currently splayed out on the floor with a tiny sword held at his neck. Qrow hoped Summer hadn't let Raven give Yang a real blade…

"It worked out in his favor. Sienna's the Lady of Lemonwood and controls the port of Planky Town." Raven shrugged and nodded towards the canoodling couple, "He can see the girls whenever he wants and still sail."

"And Summer gets two heirs," Qrow raised a brow, "No one's giving you any trouble about that?"

Raven's lips curled up in a near manic grin, "Not any more."

Qrow chuckled, nodded his assent, "As long as you're happy."

-.-.-

Despite Raven's assurances, Qrow stuck around a couple days. Tai returned to the Yellow Dragin and Sienna to Sunspear's sister city across the river. This gave Qrow exactly the information he was looking for.

"You're beautiful," Summer's voice was cast low. Her fingers were laced with Raven's as they spun around the water gardens.

It was night. The gardens were empty, the water rippling under the moonlight the only music. Qrow was perched carefully atop a tower, able to see, but not be seen.

"Are you happy here?" Summer's voice shook as Raven twirled her out and back in. Raven wrapped her arms around Summer's waist from behind and swayed. "Qrow came to check and…"

Raven silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart Raven kissed her cheek, "If I wasn't happy, I would leave." Summer nodded, her head leaning back onto Raven's shoulder.

"I missed you," Summer admitted, eyes on the moon. "I don't think I've ever told you how much." Raven turned her lover once more, dipping her low before kissing her once more.

Qrow left as swift as his wings could take him and he still heard the echo of Summer's moan.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
